Training Yuna and her friends
How the scene for Training Yuna and her friends for the race goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. (The screen shows the Jolly Wrenches insignia, and then zooms out to show it on a paper saying "Skipper's Training Plane", being held on a drawing stand. We see it along with Sparky, Skipper, Yuna and the others inside the hangar.) Skipper Riley: It'll go like this. (Sparky pulls the paper off to show another paper that shows the lesson of shadow sprints and a flag showing the start line of a training course. The screen then shows the actual course as it moves towards each part of the course being mentioned by Skipper.) Skipper Riley: The flag marks the start line. Across the cornfield, three silos are waiting for you. Slalom those with a radial-G pass. Princess Yuna: Wait. "A radial" what now? Skipper Riley: Once you get to the trees, go to your optimal rate of climb to about 500 feet. Roll inverted and extend, trading altitude for air speed dive toward the finish line. Flain: Uh, okay. (The screen then goes back to the hangar, showing a paper on the drawing stand that shows the climb and finish.) Skipper Riley: You string all that together, you might have a chance to beat him. Princess Skyla: Okay. Nyx: Who am I racing? (The screen then shows from Skipper's point of view through his binoculars outside as he sees a passenger plane flying in the sky, then he turns to Nyx flying low towards the start line.) Skipper Riley: Here he comes. He's a twin commuter pushing about 1500 horsepower. Nyx: (through the radio) Uh, he's pretty high up. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You're not racing him, you're racing his shadow. Beat it to the water tower. (Yuna then flies past the flag and over the cornfield to catch up with the passenger plane's shadow.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Let's do this! Thread the silos! (as Nyx slaloms further away from the silos) Tighter. Lean into your turns more. (to the others) His turns are terrible. Sparky: Yeah. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Let's go, Yuna. Faster. (Yuna then flies between some cows/tractors.) Skipper Riley: You're falling behind. (throught he radio) Begin your climb and catch him in the dive. (Dusty then climbs up over the trees.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Start your dive now. (The passenger plane's shadow crosses the finish line.) Never mind, you already lost. Princess Yuna: (groans) Willy: (to the rest of our heroes) Okay, you guys will have to learn how to fly planes in order to help Dusty win this. Sharky: Each plane has a different name; whichever name that we give you will be the plane you're flying. (After everyone boards their plane.) Uray: Okay, to start up your plane, you must press the ignition button on the controls. But for some of you, you just have to say "Contact", and one of us will start your plane up by pushing on the prop. (All of the planes are started.) Steamy: Okay, you will follow behind the Turbo Wings with T.C. and Hugs. They will give you more steps as you fly beside them. T.C.: Okay. When taking off, you slowly push the throttle open, and your plane will slowly pick up speed. (All of the planes slowly speed down the runway.) Hugs: Then when your plane reaches the right speed, pull the joystick back slowly, and your plane will begin to take off. Then as you ascend, you slowly bring the joystick forward until your plane is balanced. Teslo: OK. 9: Here we go! (All of the planes take off.) Hugs: (through the radio) Okay, now you have to raise your landing gear. To do that, look for a button that shows your gear, press it, and the landing gear will raise. But some of your planes don't have this action. (The landing gear is raised.) Now we will show you how to steer your plane. T.C.: To turn your plane, you bring the joystick to the left or right slowly. But to turn quicker, you push the pedals on the floor. 8: Roger that! (The planes steer left and right slowly.) Skipper Riley: (watching them with his binoculars) They're doing a good job. T.C.: (through the radio) Now for doing a banking turn. You turn the joystick and push the pedals. Doing so will turn your rudder and ailerons, and you'll turn quicker! Torts: (through the radio) Right! (The planes then bank turn.) Hugs: Now for ascending and descending. Airazor: Got it! Skipper Riley: Easy and steady, guys! (All of the planes are ascending and descending.) Princess Skyla: OK. Now what? T.C.: Now for the landing part! Princess Skyla: Landing? Hugs: To land your plane, slowly bring the joystick forward. Then as you descend, slow down your engine and reduce your lift. (The planes start lowering to the ground, then gently touch.) Hugs: Now cut power and slowly brake. Chug: They're doing it! Skipper Riley: And nicely too! Sparky: They're heading for the hay, fantastic! (Crash!) (The Robo plane, Air Jewel, Magic Lava, Golden Mine, and Electric Rainbow have run straight into a haystack, and the planes' fuselage are covered deep in hay.) Mako: You got the landing down, but you need a little work on the stopping. (In the hangar, we see Yuna, her friends, Skipper and Sparky are with Dottie and Maru as she has a paper on the drawing stand, saying "Improve airspeed". Yuna' friends are taught by Steamy, Puffy, Mucker and the others on using planes.) Dottie: So, we can increase power... (pulls the paper off to show a drawing of The Full Moon Flight) ...or we can decrease drag. (tears off the part of the paper showing the cloud writer, explaining to remove it) Princess Yuna: (gasps as she then looks at the plane's cloud writer) Definitely increase power. (The screen then shows The Full Moon Flight being attached to some machines as Dottie and Maru increases the torque by adjusting the engine.) Princess Yuna: How am I doing so far? Maru: So far so good. Dottie: More torque means more speed. Steamy: (to the others) Okay, you guys now know how to fly a plane the right way. Puffy: But now it's time to teach you how to use your guns, how to avoid being shot, and Skipper will teach you how to fly like Dusty should in the race. Sunbeam: OK. Princess Skyla: Roger. Volectro: Right! Jawg: I'm ready. Rattlesnake Jake: At this rate, we should be ready in a few days! Skipper: Alright, Mucker has set up a few exercise equipment for you guys to practice your gun-firing. Evan: You guys aren't ready for aerial gunfire yet, so this thing right here (points to a pretend plane fuseluge) will demonstrate you guys being in the plane. Mucker: The idea of this thing is to hit the targets on the hay wall over there with the machine gun on this fuselage thing, but some can also use your deployable guns as well. Two us of will stand on each side of the pretend planes and move you back and forth to simulate the plane flying. You just tell us which way to to turn you so you can hit the target. (a few of the team get inside the pretend plane fuseluges) Flurr: Check! Slumbo: Guns ready! Arachna: OK. Guns ready. Golden Apple: Lock and loaded! Shuff: Ready to fire! Skipper Riley: Shoot now! Dusten: FIRE!!! (they all shoot at the targets as Stuingtion's engines move them around.) Thomas: That was good. Twilight Sparkle: Now what? (Then it goes back at the team's planes.) Sharky: Now it's time for the co-pilots to learn how to use their guns. Some of your planes have another gun on the back made for the co-pilot. So we will teach the co-pilot how to use his while in flight. (The planes are now in the air.) Steam Mech: (through the radio) Alright, co-pilots. Your goal is to hit the targets on the ground with your machine gun, without hitting the hazards set up near them. Twilight Sparkle: Got it! (All of the co-pilots successfully hit the targets and not the hazards.) Skipper Riley: They're doing great! (Then it goes back to training with improving turns and maneuvers with Yuna and her friends. As Dusty crosses the finish line, Chug is holding a machine that reads Dusty's speed, which is 215 miles per hour. Chug grins, but not Skipper.) Skipper Riley: Lousy. (The practice then continues throughout the day.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come on, let's work that radial-G turn. (Yuna and her friends then does a radial-G turn still further away from one of the silos.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Do it again! (In the evening, Yuna then does a radial-G turn a bit closer.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) One more time. (In the night, Yuna then flies closer to one of the silos.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Again! (The screen then shows the next day with rain pouring, as Dusty continues to try and beat the passenger plane's shadow.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come on! Push it, Dusty! (Yuna then flies towards the finish line a few meters behind the passenger plane's shadow.) Skipper Riley: Better! (The screen then shows Yuna and her friends in the hangar as Skipper's voice is heard with the camera then showing the drawing stand that has a paper showing the altitude and airspeed.) Skipper Riley: Remember now, altitude for airspeed. (The screen then shows a paper showing about the radial-G pass.) Skipper Riley: Gravity is your ally. (The screen then shows a paper showing on g-force.) Skipper Riley: The laws of physics govern speed. (The screen shows Dottie again increasing Dusty's power, and then back to the practice.) Sharky: Keep trying, guys! You need to be ready for the race! Skipper: Steady, guys! Easy does it! Got it! Uray: OK, guys. Skipper: All right, guys. Give this run all you've got! (The screen shows Yuna and the others flying through the course from the start line.) Thomas: Doing it, Skipper! Pinkie Pie: We can do this! Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Use your radial-G. Let gravity work for you. (Yuna and the others slalom much close to the silos with radial-G turns.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Looking good. That's what I'm talking about. (as they get back towards the ground to the passenger plane's shadow) Firewall the throttle! Go! Go! Go! Chug: You got it, Duster! (The force from Yuna and others' speed causes some cows/tractors to moo and tip.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Begin your climb! (Yuna and the others then climb to 500 feet above the trees.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) All right, altitude for airspeed. Catch him in the dive! Dive now! (Yuna and the others then dive towards the ground and start to get faster than the passenger plane's shadow.) Emily: Almost there! (Yuna and the others then overtake the passenger plane's shadow and got to the finish line before it.) Rheneas: Made it! Chug: Ballistic! Princess Yuna: (whooping) Yeah! (laughs) Sparky: He kicked Aston Martins out there! Chug: Dusterino! Skipper Riley: They're ready. (The screen shows the Jolly Wrenches insignia being spray painted on Dusty. His tailfin also has a "D7" inscription.) Nyx: Whoa! Chug: Oh, that's cool. Dusty Crophopper: The piston and cross-wrenches. Your squadron insignia. Skipper Riley: You've earned it. Princess Luna: Well done, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama! Princess Cadance: (embraces her daughter) Skyla, We're so proud of you! Princess Skyla: Thank you, Mommy! Chug: It fits ya. It fits you, Dusty. (sniffles) T.C.: Indeed it does. Henry: Where'd you learn to fly a plane T.C.? T.C.: My father taught me. A father he is. Shining Armor: What's your father do for a living? T.C.: He's a European Army General, he and his squadron served in all the world wars. After the first World War, he taught me how to fly a plane. There were many planes fights in the time. Peter Sam: I wonder what it would be like to be on a WWI dogfight? T.C.: It's very brutal, why I once heard of a story where one of the US pilots who lost his Vickers machine gun took out the pilot of a triplane by flying next to the plane and shooting him with his pistol. Fluttershy: Oh my. Skipper Riley: Now, listen. When the race starts and all those planes take off, it'll stir up a bunch of swirlies just like the Wrenches ran into in the Battle of Airway. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. Sure wish you were coming with us, Skip. Skipper Riley: Just radio back when you all get to the check points. I'll be your wingman from here. Dusty: Volo Pro Veritas, right? Skipper: Volo Pro Veritas. Chug: Kick some tail, buddy! Dottie: We're all proud of you. Sparky: Whoo-hoo! Dustmeister! Willy: Come on! Let's go! Zaptor: Wait! Where's Nyx? Nyx: (sighs) Gator: What's the matter, Nyx? Nyx: I was afraid of heights. Gator: Afraid of heights? Nyx: yes, That's why I couldn't get high enough. Gator: Nyx, listen. Being brave is the not thing without feeling scared, being brave is whatever when you don't feel scared. Nyx: I know, Thanks, Gator. Gator: Anytime, Good luck at the race. (whistles) Nyx: Bye, Gator. Cheetor: There you are, Nyx. Nyx: What is it, Cheetor? Cheetor: The others are waiting for you. Nyx: I'm on it! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes